This application is for five years of funding for a post-doctoral training program focusing on clinical research training in geriatric mood disorders. There is a national shortage of well-trained researchers with expertise and experience in clinical mental health research. The need is especially great in the area of in late life mental health research. Another particular need in this area is the relative lack of physician and minority investigators. Having well-trained individuals with diverse backgrounds will increase the pool of faculty investigators and address the projected shortfall of needed geriatric mental health investigators. Through this grant mechanism, we propose to establish a multidisciplinary, evidenced-based clinical research training program in geriatric mood disorders at Duke University. The program initially will admit two fellows, but that number will quickly ramp up to four per year. Fellows will train for two to three years at Duke, where they will: 1) participate in ongoing clinical research related to geriatric mood disorders ; 2) take formal coursework as needed in statistics and research design; 3) participate in seminars focused on aging-related issues and on development of young faculty; and 4) be paired with a primary research mentor. Fellows will travel to other institutions to observe ongoing clinical research, to learn about minority outreach and recruitment, and to interact with minority researchers. They will also design a research project and develop a proposal for a K Award for mock review. In addition they will apply as participants in the NIMH-funded Summer Research Institute in Geriatric Psychiatry. By the end of three years of training, each fellow will have extensive experience and training in clinical research in mood disorders. Funding is also sought each year for a one-year fellowship for two medical students. The structure of the medical school at Duke is unique in that it allows third-year students a year to focus on research. The availability of stipend money will help attract individuals thinking about pursuing psychiatry residencies into the field and will give them valuable research experience. Students will be paired with a single mentor who will guide them in undertaking a focused research project. Findings will be presented at a National meeting.